


Salt Water and Sea Spray

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Solo-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's fantasies could get his ass kicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Water and Sea Spray

Ever since that one surfing lesson (the one that he's spent weeks trying get over enough to try again so he can let Grace take lessons) he can't get the image of Kono, skin slicked with salt water and sweat, out of his head. That little bikini. The wind tossing her hair. The image was gorgeous.

Kono was gorgeous.

He wanted to taste that mix of sea spray and sweat. He imagined doing it. Fantasized about it. Jerked off in the shower to a whole scenario in his head. And he was certain Chin Ho would kick his ass for it if he found out. Danny would have to make sure Chin Ho never found out. If he liked not having his ass kicked.

Danny decided, at least for his current shower, that he didn't care. He stripped out of his clothes in front of the sink. Cursing when his feet got stuck in the legs and he nearly knocked his head on the wall. Damned tiny apartment. When he caught sight of himself in the medicine cabinet mirror, he slid a hand down over his own sweaty skin. _Hot, sticky, pineapple-infested hell-hole_ he muttered to himself; smiling because the hot and sticky were why Kono looked so amazing on the beach.

In the shower, he imagined sliding his hands over Kono's sweat-drenched body. 'Peeling off her bikini top, then lowering his mouth to the valley between her breasts to taste the salt of her skin. Danny imagined her back bowing to let him trail his tongue along her sternum, his hands fitting neatly against the small of her back.

The cool tile of the shower against his forehead was a sharp contrast to the pictures in his mind. Kono before him, reaching to slide the bikini bottoms off her hips which would give him an unobstructed view of her naked, sweaty body. The steam of the shower curling around his ankles as he watched.

He was beginning to think the sweaty part was far more erotic than the naked part. That wasn't necessarily bad. Maybe Chin Ho wouldn't kill him as hard if Kono was just sweaty in his fantasies.

His cock didn't seem to care one way or the other. He settled back into his fantasy and let his fingers curl around his cock and begin to stroke. In his fantasy, he licked Kono's nipples slowly before sucking each into his mouth to savor. Then he dragged his tongue up and over her collarbone to suck the salty taste from her neck.

He wanted to taste her everywhere, but decided to save this fantasy. Use it a few times. Stretch it out into more than a quickie one-off. Besides, his phone was interrupting his shower as it was. He'd have to visit this fantasy later to finish it anyway.

He stroked himself off, still thinking about a naked, sweaty Kono, then finished his shower. Now he'd have to get through the day without thinking of Kono all sweaty and glistening while he was trying to work.


End file.
